vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleu (Breath of Fire)
Summary Bleu/Deis is an immortal Endless that resided in the wandering city of Wisdon. She was asleep for hundreds of years until Ryu and his friends found her in need of her aid against the empire's new weapon in Prima. She instead gave them an egg to hatch in order to harm the empire. She then decides to join them due to their constant pleading. She's one of the mainstays that appears in later games akin to Ryu and Nina. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A Name: Bleu or Deis Origin: Breath of Fire Age: At least thousand of years old Gender: Female Classification: Endless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Holy Manipulation (via Cane), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, can hurt Non-Corporeal beings, Dream Manipulation, Creation (created the Goddess Keys and their respective guardians as well), Sealing (sealed Myria with said keys), Power Bestowal (the keys could be used by anyone), Weather Manipulation with the Sky Key, Absorption (can gain health via tanking elemental damage/magic spells), can breath underwater with the Gills, Paralysis Inducement (via Glow Cane) and Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Death Manipulation | Same as before, plus Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Size Manipulation (can shrink herself and enter bodies with the Mirror), Statistics Reduction, and Death Manipulation, Resistant to the following: Ice Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Zombification, Curse Manipulation, and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Ryu) | Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to herself in the first game) Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Ryu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Various staffs Intelligence: Likely Gifted (due to her age). Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breath of Fire 1 *'Para:' Bleu stops the opponent temporarily. *'Drain:' Bleu drains the enemy's HP. *'Rub:' Bleu deals instant death to the enemy. *'Warp:' Bleu teleports to any town she's visited, although it isn't combat applicable. *'9.5:' Bleu deals earth damage to the enemy. *'IceX:' Bleu deals ice damage to the enemy. *'FireX:' Bleu deals fire damage to the enemy. *'BoltX:' Bleu deals lightning damage to the enemy. *'NovaX:' Bleu deals explosive damage to the enemy. *'Comet:' Bleu summons a large number of meteors to damage the enemy. Breath of Fire 2 *'Shed:' Bleu sheds her skin to regenerate all of her health back. *'S.Boom:' Bleu deals lightning damage to the enemy. *'Bomb:' Bleu causes an explosion near an enemy. *'Flame:' Bleu engulfs the enemy in a triangular flame pyramid to deal damage. *'Freeze:' Bleu summons an ice ball to freeze her enemy. *'Death:' Bleu inflicts death on her enemy. *'Ag-Down:' Bleu drops the enemy's agility. *'Def-Up:' Bleu raises her own defense. *'Atk-Up:' Bleu raises her own Attack. *'Sap:' Bleu drains the enemy's magic. *'Exit:' Bleu teleports out of the dungeon. *'Fireball:' Bleu summons fire serpents to deal massive damage to the enemy. *'Hail:' Bleu summons a hailstorm to deal massive damage to the enemy. *'Missile:' Bleu spontaneously exploded the entire area around the enemy. *'BoltX:' Bleu rains down numerous lightning strikes at the enemy. Key: Breath of Fire 1 | Breath of Fire 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Breath of Fire Category:Staff Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Holy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 4